


Of Petals and Farewells

by thesepaladins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And someone dies, Its a poem, Langst, M/M, Not a fic, One-sided Keith/lance, POEM I TELL YOU, bring on the angst, cause i love angst, fight me, hanahaki!disease au, i cried okay, i love klance but in this case its one sided, i suck at fics, its not a fic im sorry, klance, lance has hanahaki, pining lance, super super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesepaladins/pseuds/thesepaladins
Summary: Lance loves, but heaven decides to take things in its own hands.They were far from Earth,But he was with him, it was worth.He fought, to hide those feelings,One day, he thought, it was going to be the death of him.





	Of Petals and Farewells

He watched from afar,

As the boy wished on a star,

A feeling, so deep, swelled in his chest,

_ Oh no, _ he knew, this wasn’t the best.

 

This boy was good,

At everything, he meant,

Piloting, combat, even his stupid mullet.

You name it, it’s all there.

 

As the days passed,

He watched the boy from a distance,

But alas, the feelings sprung back,

He decides,  _ shoot.  _ He’d got it bad.

 

But one day,

The boy washed out,

He rose to fighter class,

But the dread won’t go away.

 

He wanted to know why,

To search, to seek,

Due to disciplinary issues they say,

So don’t follow in his footsteps.

 

They finally reunited,

After a year of hiding,

Introductions were made,

Bonds were created.

 

They found the source of the crazy energy,

Coming from the cave,

As the carvings glowed cobalt,

They found the lion, and off, to save the universe

  
  
  


They were far from Earth, 

But he was with him, it was worth.

He fought, to hide those feelings,

_ One day _ , he thought, it was going to be the death of him.

 

The gods had their ways,

Making it literal, so he won’t stay.

Unless for the two remedies,

One,  _ impossible _ ; Two,  _ no, he’d never. _

 

He started coughing violently,

Not choking, cause that was his excuse.

He hacked out flowers,  _ blue morning glories _ , bloodier each time,

Turns out, in this fight, he was going to lose.

 

The blossoms, though  _ beautiful, _

Were murderers, their thorns puncturing his heart,

Leaving him with limited time.

I’m sorry, my friends. Farewell, you guys were wonderful.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to forget his love,

The boy who made him who he was today.

The red paladin, he was worth,

And he’d die a thousand deaths for him.

 

Being the blue paladin was amazing,

But, oh, even heroes do fall.

This time, it was his turn,

As the vines continue to crawl.

 

Wrenching his heart, so mercilessly,

The crimson-stained azure petals start to fall,

_ Red— _ fire, passion, danger,  _ love _ .

⸻  _ Keith. _

 

The Princess called for a meeting,

To celebrate their victory from a battle,

They cheered and laughed,

But the itch at the back of his throat now grew into spasms of pain.

  
  
  
  


He hadn’t meant for the slip-up,

But now, his secret was finally out.

“Who?” they demanded,

They knew his days were numbered.

 

He didn’t tell his friends about his love,

But told his diary instead, as his world turned gray.

He looked as the stars above,

Guess for his feelings, there’s a price to pay.

 

The team had to respect his decision,

He’d  chose to die rather than forget,

As the petals grew bloodier,

He was sure, this is what love begets.

 

A few days left.

He grew weaker, the love in him, stronger than ever.

He silently bid farewell to his family,  _ to his love _ .

Forget about his feelings?  _ Never. _

 

Then one day, he knew,

_ This is where his journey ends. _

As he held his love’s hand,

In his warm embrace, his last breath he drew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Thank you everyone who were reading this! I wrote this on the day Keith’s vlog came out, and my heart decided to receive more angst it could handle :’(  
> I absolutely love Hanahaki Disease! AUs like this one, and this idea came to me at night when i was reading a fic haha 
> 
> For those who don’t know what Hanahaki Disease is, according to ao3,  
> “The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient  
> throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.” or basically you can totally forget any memories you had with the person whatsoever.  
> The disease’s flowers grow in the person, and will eventually kill them bc of the lungs and all that stuff hehe  
> If you guys were wondering what blue morning glories meant, it means unrequited love.
> 
> If you had read till here, good Lord. hope you guys didn't die!!  
> Love, Nic
> 
> yell klance with me on ig @shutyaquiznak!!!


End file.
